The Originals
by Silver-Infinite
Summary: After growing up believing they were identical triplets. Elena, Katerina, Tatia learned the truth that no one else can know. Now, to the outside world, the Pierce family appears to consist of a single mother who has one daughter named Katherine. However you can only hide the truth for so long especially if someone sees through the facade.
1. Chapter 1

_This was base on a book "The Originals" by Cat Patrick and no its no baseoff the spinoff. Being that's the year of the **Doppelgangler** I decided to do this in honor of that so read and enjoy._

* * *

My part is the first half. I go to chemistry, history, economics, trigonometry at school, then do the rest of the day at home. I fully maintain that mom was in a mood when she made the schedule this year. Math and Science are going to kill me. When I reminded her of this she said, "That's exatcly why you're doing them." I finish applying my makeup and take an step back. I'm used to looking exactly like 2 other people, but I'll never be used to only pretending there has to be one of us.

The digital alarm clock on my nightstand reads 6:30 30 minutes before I have to leave for school. One of mom's paranoid concerns is us standing out like horrible grades, tardiness and clubbing clothes are off limits here at the Pierce household. I plug in my curling iron and being to do my hair. One of the perks of having the first half you get to pick the hairstyle for the day.

Expertly moving through the dark bedroom, I throw my Pj shorts into the hamper. I gather up my book into the backpack and close the door behind me when I go out into the hallway. Elena steps out too her room directly across from mine. We face each other head-on. It's like looking in a mirror, but if you look hard enough you can eventually see the differences. Like now even though we have the same features Elena's lips are frowning.

Her eyes narrow to slits when she sees my hair. Elena if she could have her way her hair would be straight 24/7. Her posture is purely pissed off underneath that nightgown she's wearing. She rolls eyes at me and exhales loudly. _Drama Queen _I think._ "_Are you done staring yet. Nothing is wrong with curly hair." I say touching it. _Hair that more flair to it than our usual style._ I don't say to her because I don't want to deal with Ms. Perfect today.

_"_It's not just the hair," Elena says. "It's the freaking _time _I'm up early making sure everything is ready before I go. I have to study before Tatia gets up and then teach all of those cheers that Caroline been drilling onto the team. I have so much to do in so little time and now I have to curl my hair!" "Yeah like curling your hair is the end of the world" I said in an sarcastic mood. "What's going on with you two now?" Tatia asks from her door. I feel little bit guilty for waking her up.

Tatia does the evening which means on top of being home schooled all day which is an fate worse than death. She's the one who does the night games and the part time job. She goes to bed an hour later than we do.

When Tatia finally focuses on me, her dark eyes widen. "Come on Kat not again." She says with an groan. "Not you too" I say and Elena turns on me. "Yes her too because what you do impacts all of us, Katerina. Just remember that next. I mean, just, thanks for ruining my day." Elena storms downstairs leaving us to look after her retreating figure.

I roll my eyes at Elena and mutter under my breathe "No need to be an bitch." Tatia stifles an laugh. "Sorry, but I like it this way" I say to Tatia. "It does look great on you,"she says giving me an small hug "But I'm still going to kill you."

I stop in the entryway to make sure I have everything. I did and made sure the ring was secure enough. My mom hears me turn the door handle despite that she's listening to music. Sometimes I swear she's a vampire. "Katerina come eat some breakfast" she yells. "I'll eat something at school" I yell back to her and shut the door behind me. School was the only escape from family and I couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review or PM me about any questions you have about the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here an other chapter and thanking to all of you who put this on alert/favorite it. Now would you be kind enough to tell me what you about. It would be highly appreciate.**

* * *

I hate freaking trigonometry because I'm bombing this test. Elena is much better at math than me and she helped me study. However this just too much. Going through the problems and I swear that I'm not an idiot, but without a doubt this test is making me feel like one. I spend 50 painful minutes on the test even though my mom's not my DNA donor. Her smartness should've least rubbed off on me. How can I just not _get _math?

I hand in my test at the bell and bolt out of there. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I don't even need to know who is calling me. "Hey Mom" "Kat your heart rate just shoot up: What happened? the way her voice reminds me of the time I was on a field trip to the science center in middle school and she forgot I was on a field trip when the tracker showed me not in school during school hours.

"Geez, calm down," I tell her. "I'm fine and it was just an quiz." Dead silence on the other end. "Did you _fail" _she asks me. She places an incredibly high value on doing well in school. "I just handed it in so how should I know." I say. "Katerina, you know." "Yeah" I admit to her. She lets out her breathe like a popped tire. "I'm coming home tonight after Tatia is done with her shifit. We'll have a family meeting to talk about this." "But Mom we don't-" she abruptly hangs up on me. I walk through the hallway and think about what mom thinks we _need_ to do this time.

My stomach grumbles when I set foot into the cafeteria. It's been too long since my vending machine breakfast, but I need to get home before Elena could get on me for making her being late. The longer I take to get there, the less time she had. "Hey Katherine!" I look over and see Matt Donovan who's the school quarterback smiling an annoying salesman smile. "Take a load off" he yells patting the empty chair next to me him. I ignore him and keep on walking. I don't have time to deal with him today. I stifle a laugh when I hear one of his friends say, "Burn!"

I unlock the car and get in. I check my phone for the time. So far I'm doing decent and I drive home. When I reach the driveway Elena is there. With her identical matching outfit and curling hair I might as be looking at myself. Only difference between us at the moment is our posture. Her is confident while mine is slumped. I blame it on the test. "You okay?" she asks me when I'm close enough to her. "I felt it" I nod, thinking of the sudden sense of unease whenever Tatia or Elena panics about something. "Did mom have a total freak out?" I ask Elena.

Elena glances at the front door and then refocuses on me. "A little bit, but I think she's just disappointed." "Ugh," I say. "She told me that she was coming home for a family meeting. She never comes home at night!" When we were born, our mom gave up her real passion of being an scientist to be a mom to us. Instead of doing the genetic research that she loves, she putting her _other_ degree at use to be a anesthesiologist.

"I know it's weird, but it'll be ok since we figure it out" Elena steps forward to give me a quick hug. Much as she's an drama queen, in a real crisis, Elena is always there for support. We pull away and smile at each other. Mine's forced because she's trying to lift my spirits. "Anything I need to know?" she asks.

I shrug "That guy, Matt tried to hit on me today, but I just ignore him" Elena doesn't have any classes with him, but she nods. "What'd he want? I shrug again. "I don't know nor care," "I just didn't want make you late." "Thanks sis" she says with an small smile gracing her face.

"No problem. Good luck" Elena laughs and I hand her the ring to wear. She puts it on and gets in the car. She drives off leaving me alone in the driveway. The rest of the day is like clockwork. I spend 3 hours at homeschool with Tatia and my all business mother who refuse to acknowledge what happened in trig. When mom leaves at 3:00 I go on the treadmill. To distract myself from this upcoming family meeting that I don't want to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all those reviews and Thursday episode wow intense with Katherine angst and Tessa killing herself to give Silas hell on the otherside. Yeah so his plan to be with Amara didn't work out and poor girl being the anchor to the Otherside and being turned to a statue after pissing off Tedusa (my name for Medusa and Tessa merge) by being a ancient bitch**__** fiance stealer. So take it from Amara never do that. Now on those reviews!**_

_**SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening: Amara might appear in the future, but for its only going be the 3 doppelgangers for now.**_

_**Adidaskicker: Your review just made me glow with pride and write more!**_

_**Guest:I'm sure you're;)**_

**Squaredplanet:Super glad that you dig the concept and here's that update:)**

* * *

When Elena gets home from cheer practice. We do our homework and eat dinner while Tatia is at work. We compare notes and chat until Tatia walks through the door. That nervous pit is back in my stomach again as I anxiously await for that meeting soon as mom returns home. "She'll be here any second now" I whisper. "Calm down you'll be fine" Tatia tells me, but I pay no attention to her. Since at that moment mom waste no time rushing through the door downstairs. I can tell how pissed off she is by the way her shoes are kick off and rushes up the stairs.

"Great you're all here" she says when she rounds the corner to the rec room. I hold my breathe when she comes in the room and sits down next to Tatia on the couch. She pats Tatia's knee and smiles at Elena who is sitting directly across from her in a beanie chair. When mom looks at me she starts to frown at me a look that I have gotten use to. "Hey Katerina" she says like I'm an criminal for bombing a freaking math test. Elena is the smart daughter while I'm just an carbon copy of her without all book smartness.

"So I don't have alot of time, but let get to the chase," Mom beings to say and I don't have a good feeling about the next words that'll come out. "I decided that in light of Kat's... challenge," I feel Elena staring at me, but I ignore her. No-one else speaks up so mom continues with what she was saying. "I was fearful everyday through puberty that noticeable differences would show up and thankfully that wasn't the case." I don't have to look at Tatia or Elena to know that they're blushing too. Because no girl wants to hear their mom say the word _puberty. _Mom goes on "But now it obvious that Katerina has more of right side of brain development and we are going have to switch the schedule".

"What?!" Elena shouts like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Mom smiles an annoying sympathetic that's the type of smile you just want wipe off someone's face. I let go of my breathe while Tatia asks mom if she's serious. "Elena will take the first half," she says authoritatively, but not meeting her eyes. Since she knows how disappointed Elena is going be missing out on cheer-practice. "Katerina will have the second half while Tatia's half will still stay the same." Tatia visibly rests in her seat while Elena is protesting the unfairness of this. "So we have to change the schedule all because Kat screwed up an freaking test!"

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose" I protest, but it no use. Elena is piss off by this whole thing and since she cannot take this out on mom. I'm the target of her anger. "Right so it's not your fault that you failed since you're such a idiot!"She yells at me. I really want to slap her right now, but seeing as mom is here I don't want get grounded. "Oh sorry that I don't have an functioning left side of the brain like you do." I state sarcastically.

"Kat, this a serious matter!" Elena yells at me. I did my infamous eyeroll at her "I'm being quite serious and look this my serious face." I say motioning at my face. Tatia snickers and Elena turns around gives her a look can kill which shut up the snickering.

Before Elena can lay anymore on me. Mom jumps in and startle us by screaming "GIRLS!" which made us all jump out of our skins. After a moment she continues "Great now that I have our attention _again. _I would like to tell you that this switch starts effect of immediately tomorrow and Elena you're retaking that test as I talked the teacher into doing it."

My nerves are raging inside at either having to manufacturing the facade of being a preppy cheerleader or doing this sudden switch. I'm not sure what's worse. Mom then leaves for her nightshift telling us goodbye.

...

The morning of last minute massive switch mom leaves, but not before nagging us. Elena's still upset by the switch goes upstairs to go brush her teeth. "Don't worry she get over it "Tatia tells me when she's out of earshot. "I doubt it" I remark sardonically. Tatia looks like she wants to say more, but doesn't. Elena comes down and bids us go goodbye as she goes out to the car. I go to the secret compartment in the living room and open it to pull out the baby album. I feel an familiar prickling feeling on my neck as I open it slowly.

To anyone eles they would see the same kid wearing different outfits and expressions, but really it's not that. Elena's more doe-eyed than me and Tatia. Tatia's openmouthed; as mom said she was memorized by the camera. My photo is me in a kitty-cat costume for Halloween ironic right.

I'm so deep in thought that I don't notice Tatia right behind. I jump out of my skin since I'm scared that badly. "Sorry," she says laughing. Tatia has always been an fan of creeping up on other to frighten them. "Never do that again" I tell her. She smirks "Now I can't keep that promise" she tells me.

"Why're you paying the album of weird a visit?" she asks me once she notices it. I shrug and Tatia seems to accept that as a answer. She waves at the photos "God Elena was such a weird looking baby." I chuckle then we're quiet for a second. "Doesn't it ever freak you out?" "What?" Tatia asks. "That we're shadow selves of a dead girl." I say.

"Kat, other than the fact that we are all clones ... we're normal." Tatia says shaking her head at me. "Normal is an illusion for us," I say. "Sometimes it just makes me feel inferior being that way." Tatia is quiet as she's processing what I had just said. "Try not to think about it at all." She tells me leaving the room._ Easier said than done _I thought.

* * *

_** Were anyone of you shocked to learn that they're clones and not triplets? Now I give you permission to tap that review button to review away our options! Until next time with an new update this Silver-Infinite signing off!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I just love the reception I'm getting so keep it up! Katherine has to be my favorite character Nina plays on the show and I'm glad that Stefan saved her from being a goner. Also I'm going watch that 100th episode when it airs. Why because it's going be Katherine Pierce center! Anyway get those reading glasses on since it's another chapter of The Originals so enjoy! **

* * *

Lunchtime comes and I'm out in the driveway with Elena. "Here" she says holding out the ring in her and I put it on. "Thanks" I tell her and she nods. "So did everything go ok this morning?" I ask curious about how it went. "Classes were fine and I talked to that Matt guy today." She pauses eyeing me for a minute before adding "And.. I totally aced that quiz."

One step removed from private, Whitmore is one of the few remaining schools who didn't cut their arts program. While I don't want be a cheerleader and wearing that outfit that hasn't been updated since the 80s. However our dance elective from Elena was a gift since I loved dancing. Sixth period I walk in the studio like I owned it. It's possible that I might have happened to the very long to Economics twice to see what the dancers were up to.

I find locker 33 and put in the combination. I swing it open and inside there's a black halter dance top with a build in bra, black dance shorts, a hoodie shrug same color as top and shorts. Nude tights that are footless and jazz shoes. Faster than normal I change excite to finally get in the studio.

"I hope we finally get to that ending today!" a brunette named Meredith says from behind me. I know her from Chemistry as we were lab partners before the switch happened today. "I know it's like being in endless time loop. We've been stuck on the freaking middle section for a week!" I reply thankful for Elena's prep.

"I'd rather learn the whole dance since it's easier to practice it that way and stopping it every time there's mistake doesn't help at all" Meredith tells me. "Totally" I say forcing myself to remember that even though I don't know Meredith, she thinks know me or at least the facade that's Katherine Pierce. "You know how if you learn something and it's saved in your memory you'll get it," She nods. "Well I bet that she finally teaches us the ending today, we'll nail the dance."

"Katherine Pierce you're a genius" Meredith says smiling at me. "Finally the universe speaks the truth" I say smirking as I pull my hair into a dancer's bun. Meredith laughs and the teacher takes her place. "Showtime" I tell Meredith before we starting dancing. For the whole class I felt like I was on cloud 9.

I still have my hair up for French because I really didn't have time to take a shower seeing as I went over the routine with Meredith about 2 more times. High off adrenaline, I dash into the classroom and find a desk on the left. Not until I get there I realize that the desk was taken.

I stop short completely clueless about what to do next. While I'm deciding, the guy in the seat feels my stare and turns around. Suddenly I notice that the room has grown very warm. "Hey" he says smiling with his brow furrowed. I don't know him, but being a expert on body language his greeting screams _Gawk much._

All sudden my vision starts to blur and I reach out to the desk next to me. "Are you ok?" I hear him ask. I don't instead I just pass out.

* * *

**I know this a very short chapter and it has a cliffhanger (I know how evil of me!), But you have to review to see if Kat's all alright and to find out who that guy is. So please just hit that review button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All of worries can end cuz a new chapter's here! Also I know some of you were concerned about Katherine. So let check on our favorite Pierce to see if she's alright;)**

* * *

When I regain consciousness Mr. Owens is hovering over me concerned and I know that the rest of class is concerned too. My first thought is how embarrassing this is. My second thought is of the ring and I don't feel it on my ring finger. I must have put it in my gym bag and for once I had caught a break.

"Katherine, are you all right?" he asks me._ No I just passed out in your class and that's not under the all right category. _Instead I answer "Yeah I'm fine." "You don't look fine. In fact you look awfully pale." he points out. "Trust me I feel fine" I tell him firmly and he gives me a skeptical look. I then direct my attention away from him to the guy who seat I almost took. He eases back down in his seat when he sees I'm alright.

That's when I realize that he's pretty attractive. Picking apart the pieces he's too angular. His chin and mouth have a sharpness to them. His nose is perfectly straight on him like it was costume made for him. He's tall and towering even seated, watching me curiously with hazel eyes that had a hint of brown in them.

I decide right there he looks like a model who belongs on the cover of People. He starts speaking to Mr. Owens "She hit the ground pretty hard so the nurse has to look at her. "That's great idea, Mr. Smith" he tells the guy and then turns to me and offers me his hand. I take it and get up. After I'm up he turn to the class and asks "Who wants to volunteer to take her to the nurse?"

"No!" I say panicking aware that everyone is giving me a weird look. I can't go the nurse because she'll call my paranoid mother who will make me be on lockdown until I'm officially clear by her. So I clarity ...well more like lie to get them off my back about the nurse idea "I just have super low blood sugar and I'll be better once I have something." Mr. Owens frowns at me and I know he's thinking I have some sorta of eating disorder. Because after all I did faint before the class even started.

"Alright you can get something from the vending machine as long he goes with you to make sure you don't pass out again" he tells me motioning to Smith (_since I don't what his first name is. Smith is better than nothing._)

After we get our hall passes we're on way to the vending machine. The one that has the good snacks in them not the shitty one that has almost nothing in it. Once we're almost at the vending machine, I turn and face him. "Thanks for coming with me, but I really don't need a monitor because I won't faint again." I tell him_. _

"It's the least I can do for you I mean after all I.. didn't catch you when you passed out." _Smith_ tells me sheepishly with his cheeks all sudden blushing. "How chivalrous of you" I remark dryly.

"Can I record you saying that because my mom seriously needs to hear that." I smirk at him and come with witty retort "Sure I tell your mom that you're an great gentleman, but not a very good catcher for a damsel in distress." He laughs then we come up to the vending machine. He buys me an KitKat bar which I gob up quickly since I forgot my purse in the room when I left.

"You seem like a different person today." I'm not sure what to say because my heart almost stops when he says that and my hair on arms are standing up. Is he that good of a observer to notice the differences between me and Elena? Because to the naked eye the smallest differences go unnoticed by everyone outside the house. That's why it's so easy to pretend there's only one Pierce girl.

"Um.. what" I say still shocked hoping that he's not one of those undercover agents that's going to whisked us away to a lab to be experimented on because that's ours mom biggest fear and attributed to the reason of why she's so paranoid

He must see the look on my face because he quickly clears it up. "I just mean that you totally have this different personality than from the impression I got from you in class you know when you first transferred here." _Smith _pauses like he wants to say more, but doesn't.

"Excuse me I have to go pee like a lady" I tell him hastily making a dash for the nearest girls room. Nobody is in there when I come in. Immediately I go to a mirror and look into it. I see my own personal reflection not Tatia's or Elena's, but _mine. "_He noticed" I whisper to myself. For the first time ever in my entire life someone noticed. I'm relieved that I don't have the ring on because I'm pretty sure my heart rate is in the red-zone because he noticed _me, _but I was terrified.

* * *

_**This was such a fun chapter to write. So do we have any guesses for who Smith is? ;)**_


End file.
